Trust Me
by Blue090899
Summary: Billy Batson is a runaway. He's done it all his life all in search of one person - his Mother. But after being caught by the police (again), Billy is sent to live with Bruce Wayne. This opens up new opportunities and maybe a chance to finally settle down and call someplace home. But with these new opportunities come deep secrets about Billy's past and the truth about his parents.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note- I know this is a crossover and will be through the point of view of Billy Batson, but being in the crossover section with only one story makes it hard to get exposure so I'm sticking it here. This version of Billy is from the 2019 movie version and will also include Freddie and Billy's family from the movie. Please leave your comments I read them all. **_You see that kid sitting in front of the social worker getting his ass chewed out for getting arrested again yeah, that's me.

Hey, names Billy Batson, and I'm what many people would call a troublemaker or delinquent. But instead of me telling you about my whole life as I foster kid, why don't we listen to Mrs. Glover? She's my caseworker. I'm sure she'll sum it up like she always does.

"So Mr. Batson, what did we do this time?"

I rolled my eyes in that way she asked me. She's judging me like all social workers do when they hear about my run in's with the cops.

"Well?" She harshly asked.

"You already know they told you."

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you," She instructed.

I sighed before giving in, "I locked them in a store and borrowed their computer in their car." I refused to make eye contact as I spoke.

"What you need a computer for?" She asked. "Wait. You were looking for your Mom again, weren't you?"

"Yes, she's still out there I know it," I argued.

You see, I've been in foster care ever since I was little. I lost my Mom at a carnival, and I've been looking for her ever since. Everyone tells me I should give up on her because she's given up on me, but I know they're wrong she's out there looking for me I just need to find her.

"Yes, your some detective 34 Batson's between 24 and 40, and you've crossed off every single one," She said, flipping through my notebook.

"She's out there, looking for me. I can't stop looking."

"Mr. Batson, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but someone needs to," She began. I knew what she was going to say, and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Your Mom's probably not even looking it's been ten years, and you still haven't found each other I think it's time for you to face facts and focus on your future."

"My Mom is my future," I argued.

My social worker sighed before standing up and sitting down in front of me on the edge of her desk. "I know you left your last foster home a few weeks ago."

"Wait, you're sending me back?" I questioned worryingly. My last foster home wasn't that great. I won't get into the details, but let's say they shouldn't be allowed to have any foster kids anymore.

"No, they don't want you."

"Harsh," I scoffed.

She gave me a disapproving look after that comment but continued. "So, I found a new foster home for you."

"Oh, did you now? Thanks." I said sarcastically.

Mrs. Glover gave me a pointed and disappointed look.

"Whatever, but I can take care of myself," I argued. I've learned how to survive on my own, and I prefer to be alone anyways.

"Well, the state won't let you so I had no choice and outside, there is a man who works for Bruce Wayne that will be taking you today."

"Wait, my new foster home is with Bruce Wayne? Thee Bruce Wayne?" I asked in shock.

Here in Gotham, Bruce Wayne is famous and somewhat of a celebrity. He owns Wayne enterprise, one of the technology juggernauts of the world, but I've never paid much attention to him, or any celebrity's really, but everyone in Gotham knows who Bruce Wayne is.

"Yes, thee Bruce Wayne." She mocked. "He has fostered a kid before you and would like to take in another."

Really? I doubt the kid lasted long Bruce is probably some stuck up rich guy. I've heard all he does is drink and party with supermodels all night.

Soon our meeting was over, and we were meeting this man that worked for Bruce Wayne. He was a British guy that was extremely high class. He had short hair that was almost as white as snow out on the street.

"Excuse me, are you, Mr. Pennyworth?" Mrs. Glover asked the man.

"Yes. Please call me Alfred," Alfred said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alfred, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, Master Bruce has expressed interest in fostering another child."

"Yes, and here he is. Meet Mr. William Batson."

"It's Billy," I retorted. Only my social worker and other adults that don't like me call me William.

"Hello mate, I'm Alfred," Alfred said, offering his hand. I stared at it for a second before looking away.

"William!" Mrs. Glover hissed.

I could care less if I upset her because she's not the one living with the man, and I don't touch people, especially when I first meet them.

"It's okay not all lad's have manners right away," Alfred said, eyeing me.

"Right, well, I better let the two of you go. It's getting late."

"Of course," Alfred replied before turning to me. "Follow me, mister Batson."

I followed Alfred out of the building before Mrs. Glover urged me a warning to stay put. _"Yeah, right," I thought. _

Alfred had ahold of my file and led me out to his car. He opened the back passenger door for me to enter. I stood there like an idiot before sitting down inside the car.

The interior is the nicest of any car I've been in the leather on the seats made the car feel fancy, and I didn't belong anywhere near something fancy.

I know living with Bruce Wayne will be different than any other foster home I've been in, but I don't plan on staying long. I might give him a chance, but I could guarantee that Bruce Wayne is using me for some good publicity so he'll look right to all the rich snobs in Gotham.

We drove through the Narrows, a borough in Gotham where all the homeless and runaway kids lived; it's the worst borough in Gotham, and there is plenty of crime. Trust me, I would know.

Alfred didn't try to talk to me much, but he did glance back at me through his mirror as if he thought I might steal something.

Once we made it out of the city limits, it wasn't long before we made it to the famous Wayne Manor. The Manor is two stories tall, living on a massive property with an impressive garden and fountain in front of the entrance. The mansion sure looked fancy, and unlike any house, I've lived in before.

Alfred parked the car before opening my door and gesturing me out. I stepped out and looked around in awe with how massive the Manor is. I wasn't shaken out of my thoughts until Alfred called my name. "Ready, Mr. Batson."

I nodded before following Alfred inside.

The inside was just as breathtaking as the outdoor portion. The floors and walls looked old as if the house has been up for hundreds of years. On the walls were plenty of old/expensive decorations. There are swords and shields, costly vases, and fancy paintings.

Alfred lead me through the foyer of the Manor before going up the steps to the second floor. We went down a few hallways passing many rooms and more fancy decorations. Eventually, we stopped in a single room.

"Here is where you'll be sleeping, there are new clothes in the dresser and a laundry basket to use when they need to be washed. " Alfred said, opening the drawers showing me the clothes then pointing to the laundry basket.

The clothes were preppy, looking with dress pants and sweater vests as the primary selection of outfits. I'd have to pass a red hoodie is a much better option. And like I said before, these new clothes would make me uncomfortable.

"Dinner will be ready at seven. Any questions?" Alfred asked, standing by the door.

I shook my head no before watching him exit and close the door. For the first time in a few hours, I was alone and gave me some time to think.

I thought I finally found my Mom, and I could have a happy ending, but fate had other ideas. I pulled out my notebook, crossing off Rachel Batson as failed attempt number 34.

Maybe the social worker was right, and I should give up on my Mom, it's been ten years and still nothing. Perhaps I should give up on my search for her?

All the foster homes, all the escape attempts for what to just do it all over again, then look for a woman who I think is my Mom but isn't.

The anger bubbled inside me, and I threw my notebook across the room. I didn't need her. I've been fine all these years, and I'll be fine for the rest. I picked up my notebook and shoved it back in my bag. I didn't have the heart to look at it anymore.

Soon seven o'clock came, so I made my way down for dinner. I ended up getting lost on the way down and had to ask one of the maids for directions. Bruce Wayne has maids and a butler that's how rich he is.

When I made it to the kitchen, I expected to see Bruce along with Alfred ready to eat, but only Alfred was they're putting food on the table.

Alfred looked up, wiping his hands on his apron, "Ah, you've made it take a seat dinner's almost ready."

I sat down and looked around, watching Alfred bring two plates over, putting one down in front of me and one across the table from me. Alfred sat down with the other plate and began eating.

"Master Wayne won't be eating with us tonight; he has an appointment with work, so no need to wait," Alfred explained between bites.

I nodded slowly before digging in myself. Honestly, I'm not surprised Bruce is nowhere to be found why would some rich, snobbish guy want to eat dinner with a street rat like me. But who cares right I won't ever have to see him once I leave tonight.

We ate in silence, with Alfred occasionally glancing my way.

I could tell Alfred didn't like me, nor trust me; it was apparent in the way he looked at me. I shouldn't be surprised by a man from his class. Why would he trust your common street rat?

I did wonder where Bruce was, though? Most foster parents see you as much as they can the first night waiting for you to do something stupid so they can punish you. But not billionaire Bruce Wayne. I guess he has better things to do at night.


	2. Chapter 2

December 1st, 2019

11:00pm

I waited until Alfred was asleep before making my escape. I climbed out of bed, grabbing my bag before heading out into the dark Manor's hallway. I slowly crept downstairs, keeping an eye out for Alfred or even Bruce.

Eventually, I made it to the front door, but I ran into another problem. There was a security system, but it's a security system I've seen before, and disarming it won't take long.

I pulled out the screwdriver I've had since I was three when I ran away for the first time. I worked as quickly as I could, trying to make as little noise as possible, which wasn't easy.

Eventually, I finished and was ready to leave. I took one last look at the Manor before slipping out the front door.

As I stepped outside, the air was frigid and windy, freezing my face almost instantly. I threw my beanie on and zipped my jacket up tighter, hoping for protection from the cold.

I walked along the path until I made it to the front gate. The gate attached to multiple pillars to create a fence keeping people from breaking in and from people breaking out, I also noticed a junction box that looked similar to the security system back inside the Manor.

The junction box was locked up, so I would have to pick the lock, but thanks to my time on the streets, I've picked up some skills such as picking locks.

I quickly went to work looking around me every few seconds making sure I was alone. I thought I heard a noise behind me like someone else was out here with me, but when I looked behind me, there was no one.

I got the lock unlocked and was ready to crack the security system when a voice spoke up.

"Leaving already?"

I whipped around and saw a man in his thirties holding a flashlight and a gentle look on his face. I recognized the man from the papers and television it was Bruce Wayne.

I glared at Bruce before returning to the security system.

"So, Billy, where are you going?"

"None of your business," I said.

"Well, I'm your new guardian, so it is, and besides, where are you going to go?"

I rolled my eyes and put my tools down, "I've learned how to live on my own a long time..."

Bruce pulled my tools out of my hands, cutting me off.

"Billy, I know what you've been through I went through the same when I was your age."

I scoffed, "Dead parents and absent parents are different, and please, Mr. Wayne don't act like you know what I've gone through you don't."

Bruce looked hurt, but I could care less. He's only some rich guy that wants to put some good PR to his name and company he doesn't care about me.

"Your right I don't, but please give me a chance I think I can help you," He said softly.

"Help me with what?" I asked.

"I can help you find your Mother I know you've been looking for her ever since you were young."

Does he think that's going to work? I haven't needed her all these years, and I'll never need her.

"I don't care about my Mom anymore. I'm done looking for her."

"Really? I'm surprised, Miss. Glover said, that's why you're always running, so you can find her."

"She doesn't know me, and neither do you!" I spat.

"I don't want to argue with you, Billy. I'll take your word for it, but give me a chance and let me show you that my home can be yours too."

I realized Bruce isn't going to let me leave, so I'll have to try and leave again, and besides living her at least for a few weeks might not be too bad, Bruce and Alfred seem kind enough.

"Fine whatever," I said before following Bruce back up to the Manor.

The following morning I was woken up by a bright light. I grimaced and threw the blanket over my head in an attempt to block out the light. "Time to wake up Master William time for school," Alfred said sternly.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's Time to wake up and get ready for school," Alfred said smartly.

I rolled my eyes and thought, "__Smartass."__

I dressed myself in a spare change of clothes I owned, refusing to wear some fancy vibrant prep kid clothes that Alfred had offered.

Once dressed, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to find a plate full of eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns, along with a cup of orange juice. I took my seat and began eating.

Alfred heard me sit down and turned his attention towards me, "Ah, he awakens."

I glanced at Alfred before returning to my food. I could tell Alfred wasn't the biggest fan of me, unlike Bruce, who seemed as if he wanted me here after last night's conversation.

As I ate, I noticed Bruce was nowhere to be found during a meal again, just like last night at dinner.

"Alfred?"

Alfred was reading the paper while drinking tea when he raised his eyes to me. "Yes?"

"Where's Bruce?"

"Master Bruce is still sleeping. His work keeps him up most nights."

"Oh," I say, nodding.

I guess I was right about Bruce. All he wanted was some good PR if he didn't even have the time to eat a meal with us. But yet he had time to stop me from escaping it's whatever I guess.

Once done with breakfast, Alfred hurried me out the door so that he can drive me to school. Doing well in school has never been a huge priority for me with running off and living on the streets most of the time. Because if I'm living on the streets, I'm sure as hell not going to go to school.

When Alfred pulled up to Gotham central, I saw the massive wave of kids walking in there was a variety of age groups from Kidegardeners to Seniors in high-school.

Alfred opened my door, beckoning me to climb out, "Make sure you're here at the end of the day. I'll be here to pick you up."

I nodded after climbing out.

"And Master William?"

I looked back at Alfred.

"Stay out of trouble."

I nodded at whatever he meant by that. I always try to avoid trouble, but trouble often finds me anyway.

When I made it to my first class, I hoped I could sit down and keep my head down, not drawing attention to myself, but the teacher had other ideas.

As I walked in and in a rush to get by, he grabbed me by the arm, stopping me.

"Not so fast. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" The Teacher said.

I glanced at him, hoping to change his mind, but he urged me on.

I took a breath before speaking, "Hi, I'm Billy Batson."

The class greeted me with judging eyes as everyone studied me, and I could even see some disgusted looks from some of the girls. That's the reaction I often create from my appearance. Ragy clothes and unkempt hair have that effect on girls.

The teacher continued to smile as if he couldn't notice his class's reaction. I turned to him, "Can I go?"

"Yes, take your seat."

I hurried to an empty seat in the back that would allow me to ignore everyone else for the rest of the period. I sat down and laid my head onto the desk. The teacher began to talk when I heard a voice to the left.

"Hey, I'm Freddie, your new, right?"

I looked over and saw a short pale boy with curly jet-black hair and a crutch lying against his desk.

I glanced at Freddie before responding, "Yeah."

"Cool, so you don't have any friends, right?"

"Yeah, and?" I asked, confused, and annoyed.

"Oh I didn't mean anything by it I was just wondering if you wanted a friend?"

__"Is this guy for real?" I thought. __

I didn't say anything to Freddie as the teacher began his lecture. A few moments later, Freddie spoke up, "If you want, you can eat lunch with me. I'm in the back by the broken cola machine."

I gave Freddie a nod hoping he would leave me alone, and luckily, he did. I didn't want/ need a friend. Friends are overrated.

The rest of the morning was brutal. Missing school for a few weeks makes your first day seem that much longer. I felt the classes drag on, and the teachers almost put me to sleep.

Finally, it was time for lunch, and I couldn't be more relieved. I grabbed a tray of food and looked for somewhere to sit. The Cafeteria has five circular tables full of kids, and the only table that was left had one kid sitting by himself in the back. And that one kid was Freddie. __Just my luck.__

I didn't have any other options, so I gave in and sat with him. "Hey, is this seat taken?" I asked.

Freddie looked up and had a spark in his eyes, "No, not at all."

I nodded before taking my seat.

"Wow, you actually decided to sit with me?"

"Yep," I said, trying my best to eat without talking much.

Freddie had other ideas, though.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I wanted to say no or ignore him, but Freddie looked so excited, so I gave in.

"Flight or invisibility?"

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what Freddie was saying.

"Which power would you rather have Flight or invisibility?

"Uhhh," I said awkwardly.

"Everyone chooses Flight. You know why?"

"No..."

"Because who wouldn't want to fly, right?"

"Yeah, right."

The rest of the lunch period I spent listening to Freddie talk and ask me about superpowers and a bunch of other nerdy stuff. I could tell he loved superheroes from how he dressed and his watch. He had a Superman watch and wore a Batman shirt. I've heard of superhero's before but never paid much attention to them. I had more important things on my mind.

Freddie even brought up the debate between Superman and Batman. He wanted my opinion on who was better. I don't know much about either of them except that Batman is in Gotham, but really what kind of freak dresses up like a bat? Right?

Finally, it was 2:30, and time to leave school, I couldn't be happier. I stopped at my locker to grab my stuff when Freddie found me. He wanted me to walk out with him. I figured why not, so I agreed.

When we got outside, a senior girl waved at Freddie grabbing his attention.

"Oh, I got to go. That's my sister calling me can't keep my foster parents waiting."

I stopped him, "Wait, you're a foster kid?"

Freddie seemed surprised by my question but not upset by it, "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing just we got that in common," I explained.

"Really? Cool, you'll have to come over sometime and meet everybody, then we can share our trobling backstory's," Freddie said jokingly and with a wink.

__"Yeah, not likely," I thought. __

I saw Alfred's car and began heading over when a pickup truck pulled hard up into the curb ramming into a boy. I realized the boy was Freddie.

I looked over and saw a pair of boys hopping out of the truck and picking Freddie up by his jacket, and slamming him up against the truck. They asked him a question before Freddie gave both the finger. The bullies didn't find it funny.

I thought about helping Freddie, but Alfred was waiting, and besides, there were plenty of other kids that could help Freddie. We just met anyway; it's not like we're friends.

But as I walked by, I heard one of the bullies say something that made my blood boil, "You gonna cry to mommy Freeman. Oh, yeah, that's right. You don't have a Mommy."

Alfred could wait, these guys needed to pay for saying that. They don't even realize how bad life can be without your Mom or any parent for that matter.

Both bullies had their backs turned as they kicked Freddie in the ribs over and over again. I saw Freddie's crutch lying on the ground and figured it would be the perfect weapon. I picked up the crutch and got ready to swing.

"Hey!" I said.

Both bullies turned around. One was tall and lean with curly hair while the other was stocky and had short hair, almost like a military buzzcut.

I hit the short one right in the crotch knocking him over before swinging the crutch right over the tall one's face. It felt good.

"Sorry about that. That's wasn't fair, but then again, you guys don't fight fair, so," I mocked.

Before I could appreciate my victory, the short bully was back on his feet and punching me in the stomach. I groaned in pain on the hard snowy sidewalk. I was expecting more blows to come my way when a short Asian boy grabbed a pair of nunchucks out of the short guy's back pocket.

"Back off ass bags, I know how to use these!" The boy yelled before hitting himself in the face.

I saw this as my chance and began running. I got a few feet away before I ran straight into a man. I fell over before seeing who it was.

"William, are you alright?"

It was Alfred. Thank god, __Hopefully.__

I'm not sure how he'd feel to hear me fighting. He hated me anyway.

The bullies had smirks on their face's happy to see they could finish the job of beating me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said quietly.

Alfred nodded before turning to the two bullies. "Was there something you needed mates?"

"Yeah, we need that kid; he just assaulted us," The tall one said, pointing to the apparent bruise on his face.

"Really?" Alfred asked, looking at me. He didn't look pleased.

Both boys nodded.

"Alfred, that's not what happened," I began to say, trying to defend myself.

"Then what?" Alfred asked, sounding angry.

I guess I did assault them technically, but it was in defense of Freddie and for what they said to him.

I had nothing to say besides adults don't believe me. All they see is a troubled kid with no future.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to the Manor, I knew what was going to happen. Alfred would talk to Bruce and tell him I'm not worth the trouble and that he should let me go immediately.

It's how all my foster homes work I run away, and then when I'm eventually caught, they tell the state they don't want me back.

I'd expect nothing else from billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Once back at the Manor, I followed Alfred inside, ready for the punishment.

"Follow me, Mister Batson, Master Bruce is going to want to speak to you."

Wended up in Bruce's study, where we found him reading over a newspaper.

Bruce at first smiled when he saw me, but in a split second, he became worried. "Billy, what's wrong?"

I glanced between him and Alfred before Alfred spoke for me.

"It seems Mr. Batson here sports himself a bully and a criminal."

Alfred glanced down at me as he said this.

Bruce had a curious and worried look on his face, "Really and why's that?"

"Not only did he assault William Bryer's son's he stole a disabled boy's cane and beat them with it."

That was a lie. It was just the cocked up story the bullies fed Alfred.

"If you'd let me explain-" I argued desperately. Trust me. I don't care what Alfred or Bruce thinks of me. Most think of me as a criminal already, so what's two more. But I won't be called a criminal for something that didn't happen.

"Quiet, you're already in enough trouble," Alfred ordered.

Alfred's authoritative voice forced me into silence.

I turned back to Bruce, seeing him look at me as he started to think about what he just heard. He stayed like that for a few seconds before speaking up, "Alfred, will you please give Billy and me a few minutes alone?"

"Of course, sir," Alfred said.

Alfred left, giving me a look before closing the door behind him, leaving Bruce and me alone. The room felt tense, but I knew what was coming. Bruce would yell my ear off.

Bruce asked me to sit down on one of the sofas across from him. I sat down, throwing my bag next to me and rubbing my hands on my jeans to calm down.

Once situated, Bruce spoke up again," So Billy, is what Alfred said true, did you assault these boys?"

I mean yes, I did, but they were bullies picking on a disabled kid, so is it really assault?

"I guess, but they were picking on this disabled kid. I was standing up for him."

"Why?"

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you hurt these boys for a random boy?"

"Because..." I paused with a knot in my throat. "They were talking about his Mom on how he didn't have one."

"Really?" Bruce said, alarmed.

I nodded with a gulp swallowing the knot.

"Well, that clears everything up then,"

"It does?"

"Yes, you were a hero today."

"I was?"

"Yes, you stood up for someone and helped them that makes you a hero."

"Right."

When I finished talking to Bruce, I went back up to my room. I had homework after all. I didn't want to do it, but I had nothing better to do, and at least it wouldn't make Alfred mad at me.

When it was almost time for dinner, I headed towards the stairs when I heard Bruce and Alfred talking. They were talking about me.

"Master Bruce, I'm starting to reconsider your idea of taking a child in. Not all children are like Master Grayson," Alfred said. "And Mr. Batson," Alfred paused, "Well, he's a criminal."

_"Thanks, old man," I thought. _

"Alfred, please, Billy's a good kid he's just had some tough luck," Bruce said.

"Sure, but you saw his file as did I he's had multiple charges against him," Alfred said.

"Yes, but they were all dropped eventually. And none of the charges were severe all small misdemeanors."

"True, but what's stopping him from stealing from you next, Sir."

"Nothing," Bruce said. "I trust Billy, and I know he'll never do that, he's a good kid. Trust me, Alfred."

"Always, sir, but Mister Batson is a different story."

"Alfred, please give Billy a chance and don't be as hard on him. He's been through enough."

"Yes, sir."

Wow, I couldn't believe Bruce trusted me like that. No one's ever trusted me like that. And who's this Grayson kid? What was so great about him?

And then when it was time for dinner, Alfred and I ate dinner alone. _Again. _

For someone who says he cares about me and wants to prove his house can be my home, he's never around. It's almost as bad as some former foster Parents I've had. They were around but were hurtful in the worst way.

But sleeping tonight was a problem. My nightmare happened the same dream I always have.

The day I lost my Mom.

It was the perfect winter day snow on the ground and Christmas only a week away. My Mom decided to take me to the Gotham city Christmas carnival. I was so excited to go I had been looking forward to it all week. So when we arrived there, the last thing I was expecting was to lose my Mom.

My nightmare is the same every time I'm with my Mom watching her try to win me a tiger. Unfourtantly my Mom isn't a pro at throwing darts, so instead, I ended up with a compass that I still keep till this day.

My Mom promised I could use it, and I'll always find my way home, but after ten years, it was all lie.

But still, every time I have this dream, I'm just a scared little boy stuck in a maze of people desperately searching for my Mom, the one person who is family.

I woke with a jolt to the sound of thunder and lightning. I opened my phone, checking the time. It's only midnight too early to stay awake, but I can't go back to sleep, not after what I dreamed.

I decided I'd go for a walk around the Manor, letting me clear my head.

I changed out of my Pj's, throwing on jeans and a sweatshirt before heading out.

The Manor seems older and more mysterious at night, and the thunder and lightning didn't help. I felt like a ghost might phase through the wall, or some monster would try to eat me alive.

At least I wouldn't have to think of the dream of my Mom anymore.

I get the dream at least three times a week, and it never gets any easier.

I walked by a room similar to Bruce's study that held a lit fireplace lighting up the whole room. I was freezing, and I figured the fire would warm me up.

I sat down in the chair directly in front of the fire allowing the heat to pass over me. I felt warm and comfortable as I rested on the soft padding of the chair, almost falling asleep.

But behind me I heard a loud creaking sound, I peered over the chair and saw Alfred walk out of an old grandfather clock.

_"What the hell?" I thought. _

What could be down their or _who _could be down there? And why would Alfred be down their anyway?

My curiosity got the better of me, so I went over to the clock.

The clock is your standard grandfather clock, the color of chestnut brown. The arms of the clock are gold encased in a mirror that shines my reflection back at me. I looked tired, and I feel tired.

I opened the glass door expecting the secret entrance to open, but nothing happened. There must be more to the door.

I've dealt with many security systems in foster homes so. I'm sure I can figure this door out.

I pushed the center of the clock, moved the arms and reached around the border, feeling for a button or a lever.

I had one more idea, I pulled on the three gongs underneath the clock, and finally, the door opened.

I wasn't sure what to expect, but maybe I should have anticipated an elevator. The elevator had a blue light to it and seemed expensive. I stepped inside and pressed the one button inside.

The room jostled before I was ready, and I had to lean against the wall to regain my balance with the elevator moving down shortly after.

When we finally stopped, the elevator doors opened, revealing what the secret door was hiding.

It was a cave with computers and multiple flashing lights and monitors. I stepped out and took it all in.

"Holy Molly," I said aloud to myself.

As I looked around, I saw multiple vehicles at the end of the cave near a waterfall. There was an aircraft that looked very much like a bat and a small bike that had a yellow R symbol with a black background. I noticed along the side of the cave was multiple display cases of suits. I saw a black suit with a blue logo along the front and a small mask with it. I didn't recognize that suit but the suit next to it I did. It was the Robin suit I'd seen it in the papers and on TV. The red stood out compared to the black, along with the boots and waist area. The yellow belt stood out, and the black mask almost copied the suit before.

This cave I knew where I was it was apparent from the suits to the computer and the Batesque vehicles. I was in the lair of the Batman.

"Holy Molly," I repeated. I needed to get out right now. I headed back towards the elevator, only to hear it open.

I froze for a second before I quickly hid. I ran behind the computer monitors trying to calm my breathing. My heart was racing, and I felt the same way I always did when I hid from people. A quick heart and nerves shot to eleven.

I peered over and saw Alfred coming out, holding a tray full of food from dinner. Before I had time to process why he was down here, I heard a loud mechanical noise and the sound of water moving.

I looked towards the noise and saw a car similar to the other vehicles enter the cave and jumping out was The Batman.

His cowl covered his face, and his Black cape dragged behind him. The grey suit shared a black logo and a yellow belt similar to the other outfits. He climbed up the set of stairs near the computer and began talking to Alfred.

I wasn't going to listen. I needed to go, and this was my chance.

I could be quiet when I wanted to be; it's a habit and skill of most foster kids.

While both were distracted, I began moving towards the elevator, feeling my heart popping out of my chest and my hair standing up on my arms.

I was halfway to the door when I turned back towards the pair, making sure they were both distracted. Both were still talking.

When I turned back, I ran right into a body clad in grey and black. I fell on my back, and when I looked up, the glare of The Batman greeted me.

I didn't know what to say, and my scream stayed caught in my throat, so all I did was take a deep cautious breath. Batman continued to glare at me for a few seconds as I heard Alfred come over and have a shocked look on his face.

There was an awkward silence before Batman dropped his cowl. It was Bruce Wayne.

I was in shock as was Alfred I'm sure he was surprised Bruce revealed his identity to me. Bruce took another deep breath before reaching his hand out to me and helping me up.

He looked at me again as if he was thinking of how to dispose of me. Bruce then turned to Alfred. "Alfred, can you take Billy up to my study I'll be right there."

"Of course, sir. Follow me, Mister Batson," Alfred ordered.

I followed Alfred to the elevator glancing at Bruce one last time. I'm still in shock that I live with The Batman. I mean, I should feel lucky, but I'm nervous about what will happen next or what Bruce will do to punish me. I haven't seen his bad side yet, but he has to have one he's Batman after all.

I know I said I hadn't cared much for Superhero's, but if you live in Gotham, you know about Batman and what he does to criminals at night and isn't that what I am after all a criminal. Alfred said so.

I followed Alfred in silence, and it stayed that way as we waited in Bruce's study. The only sound was from the fire crackling next to us.

After fifteen minutes, Bruce came up now dressed in ordinary clothes ditching the cape and cowl. He stepped in, took a deep breath, looked at me then spoke, "It was only a matter of time that you found out, so let's talk about what you saw."

_"Shit," I thought_


	4. Chapter 4

"So, let's talk about what you saw?" Bruce asked.

Well, what did I see? I saw Batman and his lair with all his gadgets and equipment. I'm still trying to process that I'm living with Batman.

I mean, The Batman. The dark knight, the caped crusader, and the world's greatest detective. I don't love Superheros, but anyone would admit this is pretty cool.

'Well... your Batman, and in your basement is a cave full of your stuff," I said awkwardly.

Bruce and Alfred exchanged looks after I answered.

"Yes, that's correct." Bruce said, "Anything else?"

"Uh, I saw some suits, but they weren't yours? I guess."

"Yes, those belong to Dick. He used to live here," Bruce said, gaining a cautious look from Alfred. "And he was my partner once. We called him Robin."

I guess that makes sense, and he must have been the kid Mrs. Glover mentioned back during our meeting.

I nodded before Bruce continued. "He's now working out of Bludhaven, but he comes to visit from time to time."

"Anyway, we knew you might find the cave eventually, and that's why I wanted to take in a foster kid."

I gave Bruce a confused look I wasn't sure where this conversation was heading. Why would he take in a foster kid just to find his Batman cave?

Bruce noticed my confused look and continued. "You see, I want another partner, so I took a look at kids in Gotham city that have had a rough beginning just like you."

"Wait. And you picked me?" I asked, stunned.

Did Bruce Wayne just ask me to be a superhero with him? Am I dreaming?

"Yes, Billy, I want you to be the next Robin," Bruce began.

"I heard you, but why I'm nothing special," I said before eyeing Alfred. "All I am is a criminal, remember?"

Alfred coughed, trying to shake my gaze, but if I fazed him, he didn't show it.

"Billy, your not a criminal," Bruce said, regaining my attention.

"Yes, I am. I've stolen that makes me a criminal."

"No, you're not listening..."

I jumped out of my seat, "No, you're not listening to me, Mister Wayne. You've only known me for two days. You have no idea what kind of person I am!"

Bruce sighed as he looked into my eyes, "Your right, Billy, I don't know you completely, but I know you're a good kid with a good heart."

I turned my back on Bruce, unable to look at him; I felt I was on the verge of tears.

"And criminals don't stand up for kids like you did yesterday."

I felt the tears welling up, but luckily I was able to force them back down. I wasn't crying in front of Bruce Wayne, much less his grouchy butler.

"Everyone makes mistakes, and that's part of growing up, but that doesn't make you a bad kid or even a criminal," Bruce said.

I turned back to him, surprised at what he just said. Why would he even say that? Why does he care about me?

"He's right, Master William, you've got a good heart. I can see it," Alfred said, surprising me. Alfred has had it out for me since I got here why would he try to comfort me?

A small smile escaped my lips at the kind words Alfred spoke. "Thank you."

Alfred gave me a stiff nod in reply.

Bruce spoke up again, placing a hand on my shoulder, "And if you accept me on my offer, I can show you the good kid I see on the inside."

He says I'm a good kid, and that I have a good pure heart. But I've stolen, I've run away from everyone trying to help me to find a Mother that lost me when I was young. But this mother still hasn't found me as it's been one big waste of time. I've pushed anyone trying to get close to me away because I'm not a good person.

I'm a delinquent, a criminal, and a lost cause. All names social workers and foster parents alike have used to label me.

I couldn't take Bruce's offer. I'm not the right guy for the job.

"Thanks, Mister Wayne, but I'm going to have to say no. I'm not the pure good person that you see. "

Bruce seemed surprised, but quickly changed his face to a comforting smile, "Of course it will always be there though if you change your mind."

I nodded before Alfred spoke up, saying we all really should get to bed. I do have school tomorrow after all. We all began walking out of the room before I asked Bruce a question that had been eating at me since I came up with Alfred.

"You're not getting rid of me now, are you?"

Bruce paused before smiling, "Of course not, I meant it when I said this could be your home."

_The following morning. _

"All I'm saying is that Superman would beat Flash in a race, no problem."

I sat in the cafeteria with Freddie again despite other seats being available. Freddie was starting to grow on me, and maybe having a friend for a little while could be fun who knows though I've never stayed in one place long enough to make a friend. Plus, foster kids told me when I was younger, friends are overrated.

Freddie was explaining to me why Superman would beat Flash in a race. I was half-listening while the other half of my brain focused on what I saw last night and Bruce's offer.

Being Robin could be cool, and I did like living with Alfred and Bruce. And maybe working with Batman could give me a reason to stay for once. But I liked living with a low profile, and being Robin wouldn't really be low profile, would it? And besides, to do this with Bruce, he needed a good pure person, and that's not me.

I figured since Freddie is a superhero expert, he might be able to answer this question for me. Still, I wasn't going to tell him Bruce's identity Freddie had explained how superheroes identity worked, and I wasn't going to ruin Bruce's I didn't trust Freddie fully that would take time.

"Hey Freddie, can I ask you something?"

Freddie stopped talking and looked at me with a curious grin, "Sure, what's up?"

"Superheroes's more specifically Batman."

"Really? Awesome!" Freddie said a bit too loud, gaining awkward looks from other kids.

"Yeah, but it's just a what if this isn't real or anything. Obviously."

"Obviously," Freddie said, mimicking me.

"So you know Batman had a partner before. Right?"

"Of course I did look who you're talking too," Freddie said, motioning to himself.

I gave Freddie a weird look because man this kid is out there. I don't think I've met a kid weirder then Freddie, and I've seen some interesting kids in all the foster homes I've been apart of, but at least Freddie's friendly. All the other _interesting _kids were not.

"Sorry, but to answer your question, my apprentice. Yes, Batman had a sidekick named Robin he fought with the dark knight for a few years before he disappeared."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"There are theories out there such as that this hero in Bludhaven named Nightwing was Robin when he was younger, but it's just a theory besides what kind of guy picks the name Nightwing. Lame!"

I nodded as more kids looked Freddie's way.

Nightwing must be this Dick guy Bruce was talking about; he was the first Robin and the guy that visits from time to time.

"So was that your question?" Freddie asked with a smile.

"One of, but my other one is if you got to be Batman's sidekick, would you?"

"Oh my god, yes! That would be so cool, imagine," Freddie said, putting his arm around me and making me look up at the ceiling. "Being Batman's sidekick kicking ass every single night. Clad in red and black, and you would be the coolest kid in school!"

Some kid stood up and yelled at Freddie to shut up before throwing a pudding cup our way. Freddie saw it coming and dodged it.

"Man, can't believe that kid wasted pudding like that," Freddie said, picking up the pudding and opening the cup.

I could only smirk at Freddie's carefree attitude.

I did think about what Freddie said about becoming Bruce's partner, and maybe he's onto something. Maybe working with Bruce could be fun, and besides, it's not like I'm doing anything anyway. I'm done looking for my Mom. I should focus on something worth the effort. And maybe being a superhero was. Perhaps this is my way to prove to everyone that I'm not a lost cause or some typical delinquent.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty cool, Freddie. Thanks." I admitted knowing what I'd tell Bruce tonight.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for."

When we finished lunch, we were on our way to English when Freddie stopped me, "I never got to thank you for the other day, so thanks."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It was nothing."

"Uh, no, it was definitely something I've never seen someone stand up to the Bryers like that," Freddie said.

"Any way all I'm saying is thanks, and I owe you one."

"Hey, don't worry about it," I told him before we headed into class. "Were friends, right?"

"Yeah, for sure."

Later that night, I made sure to talk to Bruce. When I asked Alfred where he was, he directed to me the cave. I took the same entrance from the other night, finding Bruce near his computer watching the news and looking through files on the monitor.

"Um, Bruce?"

He whipped around with a curious look, "Yes, Billy, did you need something?"

"No, not really, but yes, maybe?"

Bruce laughed, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath before walking right up to him, "I thought about what you said last night, and I've decided I want to become your partner. I want to do something good with my life after all the bad I've done. I'm done running I'm ready to trust you."

Bruce stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder, "And your sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, 100%."

"Okay, then will start tomorrow," Bruce said, patting me on the back.

I began walking up before Bruce stopped me, "And Billy makes sure you get some sleep you've got a long journey ahead of you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Rise and shine Master William, It's a beautiful day and Master Bruce awaits."  
I opened my eyes, blinded by the light in my room. Alfred had thrown open the blinds waking me up.

"What?"  
I rubbed my eyes, waking up.

"Time to wake up, sir, Master Bruce is waiting downstairs."

"Wait, where downstairs?" I asked, getting out of bed.

Alfred had a new look in his eye," Downstairs, sir."

"Oh, okay."

"Did Bruce tell you what we are doing?"

"Yes, Training."

"Training?"

"Yes, Master Bruce wanted me to give you these," Alfred said, pointing to a set of clothes atop my dresser. "Once you're dressed, meet Master Bruce downstairs."

"Thank you, Alfred."

I threw on the new red sweatshirt and sweatpants Alfred left then headed down to Bruce. I wasn't sure what this training would entail.  
Going into the elevator to the cave felt different this time around. I had a ball of nervousness and excitement inside me, nothing like I've ever felt before.

Entering the cave, I found Bruce at his computer, enjoying a cup of coffee. I walked over to him, ready to say hi when he stood up.  
"Good, Billy your here, follow me."

I followed Bruce to a small platform off to the side of the cave where two pairs of boxing gloves sat, and a punching bag hung from a pole. Bruce picked up one pair of gloves and threw them to me, "Put these on."

I slipped the boxing gloves on, strapping them tight. I wasn't sure what the point of these gloves was. I hope Bruce doesn't want me to fight him.

"What are the gloves for?"

Bruce strapped his gloves on before standing behind the punching bag holding it. "To teach you how to punch."

"I know how to punch Mr. Wayne. I'm a foster kid, remember?" I explained. And yes, I do know how to punch. I've been in plenty of fights. At school, in homes, and on the streets, it's just the life of a foster kid.

Bruce looked at me, skeptically before an amused smile appeared, "Alright, show me then."

I raised my hands, took a deep breath, then powered my fist into the bag. "How was that?"

"Awful."

"What?"

"Awful, here back away, watch me." Bruce punched the bag a lot harder than me making it rock back and forth.  
"See, that's how you punch."

"We did the same thing," I argued.

"No, we didn't. Come here, and I'll show you," Bruce instructed.  
I stood next to Bruce, and he began explaining how to punch. "Always have your hands up covering your face so that you can use your opponent's momentum against them."  
Bruce raised both hands, so they were guarding his face. I followed doing the same.  
"Also, stay on your toes, and act never react." Bruce jabbed at the bag just as he did earlier with the same effect.

"Now, you try."

I stood where Bruce did and squared my shoulders to the bag, raised my hands while staying on my toes, and jabbed. The bag moved like before but farther than the first time. I looked at Bruce for support. "Better?"

"Better. But you need more practice, always try to improve Billy. You can always get better."

"Right."

"Okay, go again."

We spent the next few hours training with Bruce showing me all these different fighting techniques. After teaching me how to punch, he showed me how to use my opponent's momentum against them. Then he showed me how to kick just like punching.  
By the end of the day, I was beaten and extremely sore. I expected whatever this "Training" was to be difficult, but I didn't expect to be this worn out.

"Is their time for lunch in our rigorous training schedule?"

I was busy on the punching bag when I turned around, greeted by Alfred. Bruce was standing alongside me, observing when he gave Alfred a smile.  
"Of course, I think BIlly's earned a break."

Hearing the word "Break" sounded like heaven. I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.  
"Thank god," I muttered.

"Tired, are we?" Alfred asked, sounding amused.  
"You could say that again."

"That's good, it means we've been working hard," Bruce explained.  
I guess Bruce was right, but my muscles just hurt.

After Bruce helped me up, we went back up to the Manor for lunch that Alfred prepared. Two bologna sandwiches with something called a "Brongstone Pickle."  
The sandwich didn't taste that bad, but still, it was like nothing I've ever had.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked as I chewed.

"It's different."

"Yeah, that's what Dick thought too. It's my favorite been having it since I was twelve." Bruce commented before taking another bite.

I took another bite as Bruce swallowed his. "But I want you to start eating more we need to build your strength up."

I nodded in agreement because Bruce was right. I know I'm thin, but most foster homes I've been in have enough food for their family barely. Why would they give extra food to their foster kids? I sometimes went a few days were the only meal I had was at school.

"So, I'm going to have Alfred start packing you lunch for school."

"That won't be necessary, Mister Wayne," I argued. I didn't need some fancy lunch at school. I would like to keep the idea that I don't live with a billionaire.

"No, it is Billy like I said we need to get your strength up, and Alfred is an amazing cook. Trust me, you'll get used too it."

I opened my mouth to protest again, but one stern look from Bruce submitted me into silence.

"And one more thing, call me Bruce."

I nodded, digging back into Bruce's childhood sandwich.

Bruce and I trained for most of the weekend except for at night when Bruce had to go out as Batman. He said eventually he wants me to practice without him once we build my strength up. I agreed. Because all this training is wearing me down and making me sore.

Getting through school on Monday was a chore, and like Bruce promised, Alfred made me lunch. The lunch contained another Balogna fancy pickle sandwich along with fruit and some type of protein shake. I could barely swallow the shake, but the sandwich was beginning to grow on me.

Freddie was sitting with me, and his eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw my lunch. "Dude, I thought you were a foster kid?"

"I am."

"Okay, well, what's up with the royal lunch?" Freddie mocked.

"Well..." I said, trying to come up with an excuse, but I couldn't find any. Freddie continued eying me, waiting for an explanation.

"Fine, can you keep a secret?"

Freddie looked at me curiously but nodded his head yes.

"I live with Bruce Wayne."

Freddie held a stupid look on his face before breaking out laughing, "Yeah, right, you almost got me there."

"I'm serious."

"Really? Bruce Wayne, thee Bruce Wayne."

"Yes, he's my guardian."

"Oh my god, that's so cool. Does he have a butler? Are their 200 bedrooms in his mansion? Does he have a pet Tiger?" Freddie began rambling.

"Yes, no and no. But promise me you won't tell anyone I don't want people to know I live with a billionaire."

"Sure, but c'mon he has a tiger. Right?"

I began to laugh and tell Freddie no when a hand slammed onto our table. I looked up and saw the two bullies I met last week. Freddie told me their names are the Bryers.  
The tall skinny one is Brett, and the military cut short one is Burke. Apparently, their dad is some prominent owner of a law firm, making him a millionaire.

Both Bryer brothers had menacing smirks on their faces when they grabbed our attention.  
"So Freeman, who's the new kid?"

Freddie looked nervous, and his usual bright expression was gone. I knew he was scared.  
"Billy," I spoke up. I've dealt with guys like this a million times over. They don't scare me.

Brett had an amused look on his face, "Got a last name? Billy."

"Batson."

"Okay, Billy Batson, we just wanted to introduce ourselves, and-" Brett stayed calm before grabbing my shirt and pulling me close, "We own this school, so next time you assault us, you're going down. Got it?"

I nodded before pushing him away. Brett was ready to hit me back, but then the lunch bell rang.

"Next time Batson," Brett said, gritting his teeth.

Freddie and I left the cafeteria with everyone else when he turned to me, "You have a death wish to mix with them."

"Maybe, but what are they going to do that hasn't been done to me already."

"I guess just watch your back."

Freddie might have a point, but I doubt they could do anything anyway. I'm learning how to fight, and next time they try something, I'll be ready.

At the end of the day, when Freddie and I were walking out, he stopped me before grouping with the rest of his family.  
"You doing anything on Friday?"

Probably training, but Freddie can't know about that.  
"No, not really."

"Good, would you want to come over for dinner? You know if you want, I know I can be annoying so if you don't want to-"

"Freddie," I said, shaking him.

"Yeah?"

"I'll come I'll just have to ask Bruce first."

"Oh, that's too bad. Wait, did you say yes?" Freddie asked in shock and excitement.

I shook my head.

"Cool, cool, I'll let them know. I'll be so excited."  
I looked at Freddie, amused.  
"They'll be excited. I mean."

"Yeah, sure, see you then."

Freddie began walking away, waving me goodbye while yelling "Yes" triumphantly.

Thanks for all the support so far and please leave a review It's what I look forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce had explained that school needed to be my top priority, so when I got home, homework first then training. Homework didn't take long, so when I finished, I made my way down to the cave, but Alfred stopped me.

"Master William going somewhere?"

"Yeah, training, remember?"

"Of course, but did you finish your studies?" Alfred questioned.

"Mmhm," I replied, nodding.

"May I see them?" Alfred asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Alfred's persistence, knowing it would cause me more harm than good. I reluctantly went back upstairs and grabbed whatever homework I had for tomorrow.

I handed the stack of papers letting him check through them to see if I told the truth.

After a few minutes, he was finished and handed the stack back to me, "Very well, carry on."

I smiled brightly before continuing down to the cave, relieved Alfred let me pass. Alfred has been nicer to me lately, as if he trusts me more. I'm sure Bruce has something to do with this, but it's nice that he doesn't look at me like I'm a thief.

When I got down to the cave, I knew Bruce wouldn't be home for a few more hours, but he told me after school before he gets home, he wants me to work on what we did over the weekend. Bruce explained that practice and repetition is the only way I'm going to improve.

So I began the punching and kicking techniques bruce taught me practicing them over and over again. Spending the next hour just me and the punching bag striking the bag repeatedly.

While doing this, I thought of Freddie's offer to come over on Friday. I wanted to honestly, but meeting the rest of Freddie's family made me anxious I don't like the unknown, and judging from the number of people he meets up with at the end of the school, he had a big family. But I'm trying to be friends with someone for the first time in my life, and hanging out is part of any friendship. Still, I had to ask Bruce.

As I said, the unknown scared me, and I wasn't sure if Bruce would be okay with me going out one night when we could train, but I think I've earned a break.

Before I knew it, Bruce was home and joining me in the cave. He asked me what I had worked on today, and I explained what I had done for the last hour.

"Good, Billy. And you finished all your schoolwork, right?" Bruce asked.

"Yep, Alfred checked already."

"Good, I asked him to. School is important. I don't want you ever to lose sight of that."

I didn't love school, and I've never paid much attention to it, but Bruce made the rules, so I needed to follow them. "Okay."

"Good now, follow me. I want to show you something."

"Wait, can I ask you something."

Bruce stopped and turned back to me," Sure, what is it?"

"I have this friend. Freddie, he wants me to go to his house Friday night for dinner." I began.

"And you want to know if you can go?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. I know we have training every day, but I figured one night wouldn't hurt to take a break-"

"Billy?" Bruce said, stopping my rambling.

I looked up and stopped talking, "That's fine. Just let Alfred know when and where to pick you up." Bruce explained.

I was surprised I figured Bruce wouldn't want me to take a break and that we couldn't miss one day of training. "Thanks, Bruce."

"Your welcome, now come on follow me."

I followed Bruce to a platform that held a boxing ring and a pair of rods. The ring had a white floor with red ropes encasing the ring.

Bruce stepped inside, so I followed. Bruce picked up a blue baton before tossing me a red one. The rods had two ends covered in padding.

"So, what are these for?" I asked, pointing to the rods.

"These are to work on your reaction time and hand-eye coordination," Bruce explained.

"Okay, so am I supposed to hit you?"

"You can try," Bruce said with a grin.

We began the drill with me trying to hit him and him hitting me. Yes, I said I tried, and I did, but with no such luck, but it wasn't as if Bruce hit me every time I blocked a few times. But Bruce won the match.

"Nice effort Billy, but make sure you're always focused and keeping an eye on your opponent. Never let your guard down."

"Okay...Bruce, thanks," I said out of breath.

Bruce grabbed a water bottle and handed it to me, "Here drink some water then will go again."

I took a chug of water before a voice grabbed my attention.

"Can I have the next one?"

I looked to my left and saw a guy in his early twenties with jet black hair making him look like he belonged in a pop-punk band. He had a grin on his face and seemed to have a cocky charm to him.

"Dick?" Bruce asked in surprise.

"Hey, Bruce."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you had a new arrival," Dick said as he looked at me, "And I wanted to meet him."

Dick walked over to me and put his hand out, "Hey kid, names Dick. Dick Grayson."

"Billy Batson," I said, shaking his hand. This has to be the kid Bruce talked about the other night. The first Robin.

Dick smiled, shaking my hand. "So you like it here. At the Manor, I mean?

I nodded. I did like it here for the short time I've been here. Bruce was helping me become the person he said I was, and Alfred was starting to warm up to me. Life was looking up.

"Good. I know Bruce can be a handful and Alfred-. Well, Alfred, he's the best." Dick explained. "Right, Bruce?"

"Yeah, sure," Bruce said, glaring at Dick, not amused with his joke.

Dick looked over the ring and stepped inside, "So you're training him?"

"I told you I was getting a new partner," Bruce explained.

"I know, just asking," Dick said, turning back to me.

"Your learning from the best kid he'll teach you everything you need to know," Dick said with pride. I could tell Dick and Bruce are very close and that Dick looks up to Bruce.

"Anyway's I'll let you get back into it," Dick said, climbing out of the ring. "Good luck, Kid."

_That Friday 3:00 pm _

I told Freddie I'd be coming over on Friday for Dinner. Freddie was ecstatic and more excited and full of energy then I've ever seen him. I'm excited about it too. Freddie's a cool guy in a weird superhero nerdy kind of way. But part of me was nervous still new to this whole friend thing I'm not sure how you act over at a friend's house.

Instead of Alfred picking me up from school, I was walking home with Freddie and his family. So I left school with Freddie and followed him to the spot he met his siblings every day.

When we walked over to the group, they were talking with each other or distracted in some way.

There was the small boy that helped me out with the Bryer brothers last week. He was on some kind of gaming device oblivious to me and Freddie's arrival.

The only other boy was a heavy-set Latino. He was busy jamming out to music on his phone.

The two girls were talking amongst each other, with the younger girl holding most of the conversation. The young girl had on lots of pink and talked a mile a minute, clearly having a lot of energy. The other girl was older and looked like that responsible older sister you see in the movies all the time.

"Hey, guys, this is Billy," Freddie said, introducing me.

Everyone turned acknowledging my presence, but the youngest girl was what drew my attention. Instead of saying, "Hey or Hi," she ran over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Freddie's Friend!" She yelled.

The hug annoyed me. I don't do hugs or any personal contact. Freddie must have noticed my discomfort because he began to pull off the girl.

"That's Darla." Freddie said before looking at Darla, "She's a hugger."

I gave Freddie a look that said, _"Really?" _

"Sorry," Darla said, backing up towards the older girl.

The older girl stepped forward, waving at me, "Hi, I'm Mary nice to meet you."

"Hi," I waved back.

Freddie then introduced me to the Latino I learned his name is Pedro. Then I met the small boy who was playing his game. His name is Eugene.

Once all introductions were made, we began walking back to Freddie's house. The walk was uneventful Freddie talked to me about a bank robbery that was stopped by Batman the other night. Funny I knew all about it, Bruce had me watch the surveillance footage with him showing me how he took down all the thugs. He said we'd work on some of these techniques over the weekend.

I knew I couldn't tell Freddie about Bruce even though I kind of wanted to, but Bruce explained that I couldn't tell anyone his identity, or it could put everyone he cares about in danger.

When we got to Freddie's house, everyone headed inside, with me being the last one. Freddie told me to take my shoes off and lay them by a rack of coats. As I did this, a Hispanic woman with brown hair and a warm smile came around the corner.

"Ah, you must be Billy. Freddie's told us a lot about you."

I looked over to Freddie and saw him start to blush.

"Rosa," Freddie whined.

I couldn't help but smirk at his childish reaction and that Freddie talked about me with his family.

"What you do," Rosa said, rolling her eyes at Freddie. "Anyway, nice to meet you, Billy. I'm Rosa and sorry about the mess."

I looked around the entryway and into the living room seeing the house was messy and looked like a tornado might have come through. Wayne Manor was the exact opposite since Alfred cleaned and kept things tidy every day.

"Oh, that's okay."

Rosa smiled at me as she picked up a few craft supplies and put them on an end table in the living room. "Your right. He is very cool."

Rosa turned to Freddie as she said this, embarrassing him even more. I smirked again when I saw Freddie turn crimson red.

"Okay, enough of that, I'm taking Billy upstairs," Freddie said, raising his voice, "C'mon Billy."

Rosa smiled at this and waved us goodbye as I followed Freddie upstairs.

The upstairs hallway was just as unorganized as the first floor, but this is normal for most foster homes. Except this home seemed to have a warmth of love that most foster homes rarely have.

I think I have that with Bruce at the Manor I know he cares about me and would protect me, but does he love me like he loves Dick Grayson. I'm not sure.

Freddie lead me to the end of the hallway and into his room. His room was just as I expected, plastered in Superhero memorabilia. There were posters of Superman, a Wonderwoman trashcan, and plenty of other superhero nicknacks, and of course, the room was a mess. Clothes hung put of the dresser, and on his desk were plenty of post-it notes and a mountain of paper. It was your standard room for a teenager who was a massive fan of superheroes.

"So, what do you think?" Freddie asked me as I looked around.

"It's very you," I commented.

"I know, right."

I looked over in the corner of the room, seeing a dresser decked out in Superman memorabilia. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's my shrine to the best superhero of all time. Superman." Freddie followed me over, grinning.

I looked over the shrine seeing Superman action figures a Superman baseball cap and other Superman merchandise.

"But, in here is the holy grail," Freddie said, opening the top drawer. "A 30mm bullet. Shot at Superman himself. It's worth a couple of hundred bucks."

"Really? Where'd you get it?"

"Where you get everything. Amazon."

"Right, Amazon." I had no idea what Freddie was talking about, but he bought my lie.

"Anyway, what you think of the shrine?" Freddie asked gleefully.

"It's nice, but Superman isn't the best of all time," I explained.

Freddie's face changed to annoyance, "Okay, Batson, who is then?"

"Batman."

Living with Batman lets you learn a lot about him as a person and a hero. And I can personally say that Batman is way cooler than Superman.

"Your crazy dude? Have you seen Superman? He can fly Batman can't that should be the end of the discussion." Freddie argued. _"What have I done?" _I thought.

Soon Freddie got into a debate with me about how Superman is cooler than Batman, but luckily soon, we went down for dinner.

Freddie and I were the last ones to arrive thanks to Freddie's crutch making it harder for him to come down the stairs. Everyone was seated at the table except for a large man with a man-bun. When he saw me enter the room, he came over, "Ah, you must be BIlly, Freddie's told us all about you. I'm Victor nice to meet you."

I looked over at Freddie as he rolled his eyes and went red. Again. I smiled at this, shaking Victor's hand, "You too."

The three of us took our seats, and dinner began. Everyone began to fill their plates I was about to do the same when Rosa stopped me, "Darla, can you serve Billy, please?"

Darla nodded before taking my plate and putting food on it.

"Oh, she doesn't have to do that," I argued.

"Nonsense, you're our guest," Rosa said, waving me off and silencing me, allowing Darla to finish.

As everyone filled there plates, I noticed no one began eating, making sure everyone was ready. Once everyone filled their plates, Victor began to pray, but it wasn't your regular prayer.

"All hands on deck," Victor shouted. Soon everyone put their hands in the middle of the table. "Thank you for this food, thank you for this family and thank god we have a real turkey."

Everyone laughed at the last line before beginning to eat. I realized this is what a real family looked like, Warm and loving, not cold, and heartless.

I like living with Bruce and Alfred, but do I consider them family. Not really, I would say Bruce and Alfred are more so guardians that are helping me. And I appreciate every second of the advice and guidance Bruce and Alfred have given me. But they don't feel like family.

We began eating with Darla and Eugene holding most of the conversation until Victor started talking to me.

"So, Billy Freddie tells us you live with Bruce Wayne. Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do, Bruce is nice."

"Cool, I only know what I hear on the news and in the papers. And they say he's somewhat of a party guy."

I knew Bruce had a reputation to party, but once I got to know him the real him, I know it was all a front. He spent most of his nights driving a fancy car and beating criminals to a pulp.

When Victor said this, Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Uh kind of, but he's a great guy, and he's been taking good care of me."

Victor and some of the other kids asked me about Wayne Manor and how it was living there. They also asked about Alfred, and having a butler do a lot of things for me. I didn't like all this attention on me, but I'm trying to be the new nicer me.

When we finished dinner, Freddie and I went back upstairs, and he showed me his comic book collection. Most books were about Superman, but he did have a few on Batman. I asked to borrow them, and he said that was fine. I wanted to see how accurate they were about Bruce.

Eventually, Alfred came to pick me up I waved Freddie goodbye and thanked Rosa and Victor for their hospitality.

"Did you have a good time Master William?" Alfred asked as we were driving.

"Yes, Alfred, I did," I said with a massive grin on my face.

"I can see that," Alfred said, smiling back at me.


End file.
